Scoutnapped
by Usagi Freak 17
Summary: When Serena is captured by Diamond, she is unhappy with her surroundings. Will she stay true to Darien, or will she turn to Diamond for comfort? Will the scouts be able to rescue her in time for the unwanted wedding? *Complete!*
1. Gone Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
He kneeled on the ground and tears came to his ocean blue eyes as he remembered what had just happened. His hat and mask fell to the ground as he began weeping.  
  
A gloved hand touched his shoulder. "Are you all right Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
"I don't know, Mina. I just don't know," he replied looking backwards towards Sailor Venus. Tears were in her eyes.  
  
"We'll find her, don't you worry," said Sailor Jupiter as she looked around at the rest of the Sailor Scouts. There was not a dry eye amongst them. Even she, who hardly cried had tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"How?" asked Tuxedo Mask with anger in his voice. "We don't even know where or when Diamond took her!" Everyone seemed to know that the anger came from his broken heart.  
  
"I'll search every planet in the universe if I must, looking for signs of life!" said Sailor Mercury, trying to reassure him.  
  
"How to we know if he took her to a planet?" Tuxedo Mask almost yelled.  
  
"He's right! How do we know if they're on a star, or moon, or just floating around aimlessly in spac-"  
  
"That's enough, Mars!" Sailor Neptune interrupted. "Just look at him."  
  
Tuxedo Mask was now pounding his fists on the cold, hard concrete.  
  
'Why her? What did she do to deserve this?' he thought.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
A sharp, black and white power beam was heading toward Tuxedo Mask. Just as he was stabilizing himself for the blow, he was knocked out of the way and immediately heard an ear-splitting scream. He watched in horror as Sailor Moon fell to the ground with scratches all over her body, her skirt torn, and a long, deep gash going down her right leg.  
  
He and all of the scouts and rushed to her side. He gently cradled her upper body in his arms. Tears of pain were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"You didn't have to do that," he told her.  
  
"Yes I did," she replied in barely a whisper.  
  
Suddenly, an energy burst shot everybody back except for Sailor Moon. Prince Diamond appeared and picked her up. Everyone tried to get up and help her, but no one could move anything, except for their heads.  
  
"We'll get you, Prince Diamond!" yelled Sailor Uranus as he was drifting off towards a porthole.  
  
"How? You don't even know where I'm going," he said as he looked at the limp Sailor Moon in his arms.  
  
"We'll figure out a way, somehow!" called Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you will," he replied sarcastically, before disappearing into the porthole.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"We feel your pain, Darien," whispered Sailor Saturn.  
  
"I'm not so sure you do," he replied flatly.  
  
"Come on," said Sailor Jupiter, "Let's go home and get some rest. We can meet tomorrow to plan our revenge."  
  
Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.  
  
Back at Darien's apartment, he did not go to sleep right away. He stayed up late, looking though all of his photographs of Serena and pulling them out. Once he had found them all, he displayed them in his apartment, before getting into his pajamas and climbing into bed.  
  
'Serena, wherever you are, I wish I was with you,' he thought before falling into a dreamless sleep with the feeling that she would be gone forever. 


	2. A Problem Occurs

"Good Night, Amara," said a sleepy Michelle.  
  
"Good night, Michelle," replied Amara as she got comfortable under the covers.  
  
"Oh my gosh Amara!" gasped Michelle.  
  
"What?" asked a sleepy-eyed Amara.  
  
"What are we going to tell the Tsukinos?" a panicked Michelle said.  
  
"We need to save her, tonight!" exclaimed Amara, suddenly wide-awake.  
  
"Right!" Michelle exclaimed as the phone rang. Both of them jumped up to reach it, but Michelle got there first.  
  
"Hello, Michelle here."  
  
"Hi, it's Amy."  
  
"Amy! Did you come up with anything yet?"  
  
"Yep. I found a planet called Nemesis with life forms on it."  
  
"Really?" asked Michelle.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Amara.  
  
"Hold on a minute, Amy," Michelle covered up the phone withi her hand. "Amara. Go pick up the phone in the kitchen."  
  
"Good idea, Michelle," said Amara, as she raced for the phone.  
  
"Now what were you saying, Amy?" asked Michelle.  
  
"We should go to Nemesis tomorrow. It's a good thing that we're on summer vacation, otherwise, we'd miss school."  
  
"I came up with a problem, Amy," began Amara.  
  
"Ahem!" Michelle cleared her throat.  
  
"I mean, Michelle thought of a problem," corrected Amara.  
  
"What's that?" asked Amy.  
  
"What are we going to tell the Tsukinos?" asked Amara and Michelle at the same time with the same tone of urgency in their voices.  
  
"Oh, yeah. What are we going to?" asked Amy. A moment of silence passed.  
  
"How about we tell them that Serena left for summer school?" Amy suggested.  
  
"Do you really think they'd believe that?" asked Amara.  
  
"You're right," said a discouraged Amy. There was another moment of silence.  
  
"How about we just go to Nemesis now?" suggested Amara. "Nah, too crazy, huh?"  
  
"No! That's a perfect idea!" exclaimed Michelle.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" asked Amy.  
  
"No clue," said Amara.  
  
Before hanging up, Michelle asked, "Amy, what kind of energy is coming from Nemesis?"  
  
"Dark energy," replied Amy flatly.  
  
"We'll call Trista, Hotaru, and Darien, if you can handle Raye, Mina and Lita," said Amara.  
  
"I can. Meet you at the fountain in the park," replied Amy.  
  
"Okay! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" said Amy, and then hung up.  
  
Everyone had been called except for Darien.  
  
"Why did you volunteer us to call him?" asked Michelle. "I don't want to do this."  
  
"Because, you're not the one calling. I am," she said, grinning, as she snatched the phone from her hand.  
  
"That's a good reason."  
  
"I know. It is," murmured Amara as she dialed Darien's number.  
  
After a few minutes, Amara hung up the phone and said, "Let's hit the road and go to the park." She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her coat.  
  
"Here's your transformation pen," said Michelle, as she ran for the elevator.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
***At the park***  
  
"How are we going to get to Nemesis?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Right before I got here, I talked to Queen Serenity. She said that she would bring us something to get us there," said Sailor Mars.  
  
"Yeah," said Sailor Venus. "But what?" 


	3. What happened to Sailor Moon?

Serena groaned as she opened her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, groggily.  
  
"In your room, in my palace. This is going to be our palace, all ours," said Prince Diamond, trying to kiss her. Serena franticly squirmed away.  
  
"Okay then," thought Diamond. "She won't let me kiss her, how about a hug then?"  
  
As he tried to hug her, Serena jumped out of the way and ran to the far corner of the room.  
  
"What are you doing, and what do you mean by "our" palace?"  
  
"You will be my bride soon, my flower," he said, looking into her blue eyes.  
  
"I'll never marry you," she screeched.  
  
"I have my convincing ways," murmured Diamond, trying to stroke her long, blonde hair.  
  
"And that would be?" she asked defiantly, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"You'll find out," he said, leaving the room.  
  
"What doing he mean by 'You'll find out'?" she pondered as she flopped down on the bed. "I've got a bad feeling about this." She reached for her brooch to transform, but found that it was gone. "That two-timing Negamoon twit! He stole my brooch!" She found a note on her nightstand that read:  
  
Dearest Serenity,  
  
If you need anything, anything at all, ring this little black bell, and I shall bring it to you.  
  
Your love,  
  
Prince Diamond  
  
"Aack! Who is he calling me Serenity, and saying "Your Love?" she thought, putting the letter down. "Might as well see if he's as good as his word." She picked up the bell and rang it.  
  
"Yes? My dear?" asked Diamond, appearing in the doorway.  
  
"Three things: One: don't call me "dear", Two: How did you get here so fast? And Three: where is my brooch and I want it back, now!"  
  
"Teleportation, and no, you can't have your brooch back," Diamond said, infuriated.  
  
"But, your letter said that if I ever need anything, you'll give it to me," she protested.  
  
"You don't need it," he said simply.  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"I do, please?" she protested, giving him her famous puppy dog smile and eyes.  
  
"Oh all right, but only if you marry me."  
  
"Umm…how about a hug instead?"  
  
"Fine by me," he said, with an evil grin plastered on his face.  
  
"I can't believe that I have to actually touch him!" thought Serena, grimacing at the thought. "At least I get my brooch back," she thought, desperately trying to look on the bright side. "Please come save me, guys! Please!"  
  
She looked down at her outfit for the first time. It was a white ankle length, sleeveless dress with black crescent moons along the edges.  
  
"What do you think of the dress? I made it myself," said a voice from the shadows.  
  
"Who's there?" asked a worried Serena.  
  
"Just me," said Emerald, sounding as if Serena shouldn't be worried, as she walked out of the shadows.  
  
Sapphire then walked into the room. "You know that you didn't make the dress, Emerald," he said.  
  
"Can't a girl have any fun around here?"  
  
"You know that fun isn't allowed on Nemesis," Sapphire said sternly.  
  
"Eek! No fun? I'm totally not marrying him!" said Serena.  
  
"Shh!" hissed Emerald as Diamond entered.  
  
"Hello, my dearest," a cheery Diamond said. "You won't get this, without greeting me properly," he said, waving the brooch in her face.  
  
"Hello," Serena muttered as she reluctantly gave Diamond a hug. During the hug, she made a disgusted face. Emerald and Sapphire tried hard not to laugh. 


	4. The Trip to Many Planets

"Okay guys, Queen Serenity should be here any minute now," said Sailor Saturn.  
  
"You're right, here I am," A hologram of Queen Serenity said. "Now, there are a few planets that they could be on. They are Platonia, Diamonda, Teranito, Rubino, Emera, Sapphirate, and Nemesis. I would check them in that order."  
  
"How will we get there, Queen Serenity?" asked Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"You will take a capsule that transports you there quickly. Before you go, hurry! If you don't, Serena will become Diamond's wife," said Queen Serenity as all of the scouts boarded the capsule.  
  
"Thank you!" Sailor Saturn called as the capsule disappeared.  
  
"You're welcome," whispered Queen Serenity.  
  
(Inside the capsule)  
  
"First up, Platonia!" called Sailor Mercury.  
  
When they made it to Platonia, it was obvious that the Negamoon had been there, but not anymore. The black castle was in ruins, as if it had been there for a few centuries. No life could be found.  
  
"They definitely aren't here," said a discouraged Sailor Saturn.  
  
"But they were here, just not Serena," Sailor Venus exclaimed.  
  
"Come on! We've got to go now!" said Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Wait!" called Sailor Jupiter. "I've found a message box that has Serena's thoughts in it!"  
  
"Really?" asked everyone as they rushed over.  
  
Jupiter pushed the button and Serena's voice filled the air. "I'm so miserable, this planet is so bleak and boring. Where's the arcade?"  
  
"Good old Serena!" exclaimed Sailor Mars, tears in her eyes again.  
  
"Yeah," everyone agreed.  
  
"Let's take it with us," Sailor Saturn suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Venus said without enthusiasm. They all stood there for a few minutes, trying to read each other's expressions.  
  
After a while, Uranus asked, "Wait, a minute, where's Tuxedo Mask?" They all turned toward the capsule and saw him with his head down, open the door and shut it behind him.  
  
"I feel bad for him," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Me too, as much as it hurts us that she's gone, think of all the pain he's going through," Neptune added. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Let's leave him alone for a while. He needs some time to think," said Venus.  
  
"We can't wait! We've waited too long already! What if she's already married? We can't save her then!" Mercury practically yelled.  
  
"You're right! Let's go!" called Sailor Jupiter as they all ran for the capsule.  
  
When they entered, Tuxedo Mask quickly shoved something in his pocket.  
  
"What was that?" inquired Sailor Mars. "Ouch! That hurt!" she said, rubbing her arm after Jupiter elbowed her.  
  
"You'll know when the time is right," he whispered.  
  
"Let's go to Diamonda," Sailor Mercury said as she pushed some buttons, trying to break the tension in the air.  
  
Chapter 5: Diamonda and the Proposal  
  
Diamonda looked very intact. Everything was still standing and black flowers were still growing.  
  
"Let's split up, if you find anything, whistle!" commanded Sailor Mercury as they ran off.  
  
"Got it!" they all said.  
  
"After a few minutes of everyone running around the castle and garden, a shrill whistle could be heard form two directions. Sailor Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter followed one whistle and Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn followed the other.  
  
The inner scouts found Tuxedo Mask looking like he had seen a ghost.  
  
"What's up?" asked Jupiter.  
  
"Listen," Tuxedo Mask said as he pushed a button.  
  
A hologram of Diamond appeared. It said, "Well, Sailor Scouts, so you are looking for Serenity? I was going to bring her here, but thought the better of it. You scouts have proved to theory correct. My colleges, however, thought otherwise…anyways, that doesn't matter. By the time you get here, Serenity will be my queen. Ta, ta, losers." The hologram faded.  
  
"I now know the pain that Serena felt when I was taken by Beryl," whispered Tuxedo Mask.  
  
(Back with the Outer Scouts)  
  
"Hey Hotaru! What did you find?" asked Amara as she stopped.  
  
"It's another thought box!" she exclaimed.  
  
'I miss everybody! Please rescue me!'  
  
"We've got to do what she requests!" exclaimed Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Let's go find the others!" said an energetic Neptune.  
  
"It's too late for that," a voice said from behind them.  
  
"It's only the inners, don't worry," said Saturn, seeing the worried looks on Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto's faces.  
  
Both groups shared what they had found.  
  
"Everything is so peculiar," a puzzled Mercury murmured.  
  
(On Nemesis)  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Yes, Diamond?" she replied without showing interest.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he said, flashing a huge black diamond. Before she could answer, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Say no, and all of your friends and family will be gone."  
  
"You couldn't!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then," he said, smirking.  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"Oh, then all these people should die?" he said as a board with all of her friends and family appeared.  
  
"No!" she exclaimed, all choked up.  
  
"Then it's settled. The wedding will be in two Nemesis days, which is the equivalent of four Earth hours. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," she replied glumly.  
  
"Good! Now rest up my dear, you need your rest!" he said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Princess Serenity?" a woman's voice came from the doorway.  
  
"Yes? Who is it?"  
  
"I am a maid and Prince Diamond had ordered me to show you these choices for your wedding dress."  
  
"Serena turned to look at them. They were all black, bleak, and boring.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Teranito and Rubino  
  
The scouts were lounging around the capsule, waiting to arrive at Teranito.  
  
"Hello, Scouts," a hologram of Queen Serenity appeared. "I just got to see a little of what is happening to Serena."  
  
"Where is she?" asked Venus.  
  
"I don't know. Every time the name of the planet is mentioned, it is bleeped out. All that I know that is as of this time, she will be married to Diamond in two hours!"  
  
Everyone was dumbstruck for a few minutes.  
  
"You will find a clue on every planet. Good luck!" Queen Serenity said as she disappeared.  
  
"Here we are, Teranito," mumbled Neptune.  
  
By now, almost everyone had given up hope that they would find Serena in time.  
  
"We'll find her, don't worry," Uranus said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's not that I'm worried about, Uranus, I'm worried that we won't find her in time," Neptune said, infuriated as she slammed her fist on the metal wall of the capsule to let out her anger.  
  
"Shh!" Uranus whispered in her ear. "Look around, we all feel the same way."  
  
There was a glum look plastered on everyone's face.  
  
"Let's find the clue!" Venus said, trying to cheer everyone up.  
  
"Yep! Let's find it," Mars said, still discouraged.  
  
"They searched quickly so that they might be able to find her.  
  
"I found it!"  
  
"Everyone ran towards the direction the yell came from.  
  
"What is it, Pluto? Because I found something too on my way here," Venus called, picking up her pace.  
  
"Listen carefully," Pluto whispered when everyone was near.  
  
'I'd be happy engaged to one person, and it definitely isn't him!'  
  
"Who is Serena talking about as the one person that she's be happily engaged to?" asked Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Everyone turned and stared at him.  
  
"That was a silly question, wasn't it?" he said, blushing.  
  
"Duh!" everyone exclaimed.  
  
"So what did you find, Venus?"  
  
"I don't know Mercury, I haven't listened to it yet."  
  
Sweat drops formed on everyone's heads.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, this message is for you. Your beloved is no longer yours she is mine! Ha Ha!" Diamond's voice cackled.  
  
Tuxedo Mask ran off not looking back when the scouts called his name.  
  
"Look what you've done, Venus!" yelled Sailor Mars at the top of her lungs.  
  
"It's not my fault, you know!"  
  
"It is!"  
  
"Is NOT!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"STOP!" Saturn yelled. "We've got to go!"  
  
Once on Rubino, Mars found the clue.  
  
'Eek! All the dresses are black! What happened to the traditional white?'  
  
"The time is closer, we must hurry!" exclaimed Pluto.  
  
"Right! I'm outie!" Jupiter yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"Me too!" everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Why her? Why her?" Tuxedo Mask said under his breath.  
  
Chapter Seven: Emmera and Sapphirate  
  
Emmera's surface was green and smooth.  
  
"It looks like gas!" Saturn exclaimed, "But it's solid!"  
  
"This is no time to fool around, we've got to find her!" Neptune exclaimed.  
  
'Time,' Pluto thought. 'Every time the word is mention, it reminds me of my duty. To protect the Gate of Time.'  
  
"Let split up guys," Venus said and everyone nodded in response.  
  
'Where is it? Where is it? We must get to her on time!' thought Mars. Everyone else was thinking along those same lines.  
  
"Everyone! Hurry! Come quick!"  
  
"What is it, Amy?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"It's another message!" she exclaimed, tears threatening to burst out.  
  
'Why do droids have to be my bridesmaids? Why can't it be my friends, and why do I have to marry Diamond. I want it to be Darien…'  
  
"Let's go, guys," said Darien, all of a sudden. "I can't stand it anymore!"  
  
"He's right, we have to go before it's too late!" said Pluto, choosing her words carefully so as not to say time.  
  
"Yeah! No time to stand around. We've got to find her!" Mars exclaimed.  
  
Pluto cringed at the word, but she had to do what she had to do.  
  
Once back in the capsule, Mercury had a few minutes to talk to Mars.  
  
"I thought that you didn't like Sailor Moon," she said softly.  
  
"I thought I didn't either, but once she was gone, I realized the strength she gives us all, the courage she sends around and the way she leads us makes us the great group that we are. Mercury, I miss her!" Mars said tearfully.  
  
"So do we all, Raye," she said, trying to comfort her friend.  
  
"I know Mercury, but I was always mean to her when I should have been proud. What is wrong with me?"  
  
"You're human, Raye, we all make mistakes."  
  
"Amy, Raye! We're here!" Saturn told them.  
  
"Thanks Hotaru! Come on Raye, let's go. We have a mission to finish!"  
  
"You're right, Mercury!"  
  
The scouts stood outside the capsule talking amongst themselves.  
  
"They're obviously not here," whispered Neptune.  
  
"They've got to be on the last planet," Uranus said.  
  
"We don't have much time, we just have thirty minutes let!" Ami cried frantically.  
  
"You're always aware of the time, aren't you Amy?"  
  
"I guess I am, Amara," a blushing Amy said.  
  
A sweat drop formed on the back of everyone's head.  
  
"Amy the brainiac knows everything."  
  
"Stop it, Raye!" Amy said. "We've got to go!"  
  
"Right!" everyone shouted as they headed in their separate directions.  
  
"Guys!" Uranus's voice came.  
  
Neptune's voice could be heard saying "Over here!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"You'll find us in the last place you look, but we'll be married!" Diamond's voice cackled.  
  
"Of course it will be the last place we look, because we will stop looking then!" Mars said, losing her famous temper.  
  
"It's means they're on Nemesis!" Venus exclaimed as the glint that was usually in her eyes returned.  
  
"Duh, that's the one place we haven't looked," Raye said sarcastically.  
  
"Let's get going then!" Saturn exclaimed.  
  
All of the inner scouts all exclaimed "I'm outie!" and they doubled over in laughter as they ran to the capsule.  
  
Chapter Eight: The Wedding  
  
Serena was taking one final look at herself before she heard the music begin, a sad look on her face.  
  
'Oh no! I'm late!' she thought. 'Wait a minute, what do I care if I'm late for my wedding with him?'  
  
A chill crept up her spine as she remembered what he had said the day before.  
  
"If you are so much as a minute late, or don't show up at all, you can say good bye to your Sailor pals!"  
  
She quickly picked up her bouquet of black roses as she slipped on her shoes and ran for the ballroom.  
  
Her dress was black with long sleeves. A rubber band of some sort held the end of her sleeves against her arm with a little bit flaring out. White dark moons were along the edges of the dress. The top was tight to her body while the bottom was poofy with black lace on it.  
  
Instead of her traditional "meatball" hairstyle, her hair was in a tight bun with one curly strand by each of her temples.  
  
Serena gently smoothed down her dress.  
  
'Here goes nothing,' she thought as she pushed open the doors, not noticing a sign on one of them.  
  
Sapphire was performing the service, although Serena didn't know why. Emerald was Serena's Maid of Honor and the Wise Man was Diamond's Best Man.  
  
(Outside the palace)  
  
"They're here!" Mars said. "I can feel it!"  
  
"Let's go inside!" commanded Pluto.  
  
"Right!" yelled the rest.  
  
Once inside, Jupiter asked to no one in particular, "Which way now?"  
  
Three halls were in front of them.  
  
"Just follow the dull music," Amy said after analyzing each hallyay.  
  
(Inside the ballroom)  
  
"Diamond, do you take Serenity, to be your queen?" asked Sapphire.  
  
"Yes," he said without hesitation.  
  
Sapphire turned to Serena, "Serenity, and do you take Diamond to be your husband?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she mumbled and then piped up, "Yes."  
  
"If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace," said Sapphire in a final tone.  
  
The doors burst open and the scouts yelled, "We do!"  
  
(Outside the ballroom)  
  
Venus was reading the not to all.  
  
"It says… "Only object if nine people agree.""  
  
"We've got nine!" Saturn shrieked with enthusiasm.  
  
As they opened the door, they heard Sapphire speaking.  
  
"If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
"We do!" they shouted.  
  
"That means Serena said yes!" muttered Darien to himself as he snuck back to the capsule.  
  
***  
  
"My note says that you must have nine people!" Diamond sneered.  
  
"Who's missing?" they asked, all looking around.  
  
"Darien," Serena mumbled.  
  
"See, so we will be married," Diamond grinned.  
  
"I object," a soft voice said.  
  
"What?!" Emerald, Diamond, Sapphire, and Wise Man yelled.  
  
"I said, I object!" Serena repeated a little louder. She then transformed and started throwing attacks at him as the other scouts had started doing. Diamond started to prepare a powerful attack…  
  
Just then, a rose flew by  
  
(In the capsule)  
  
"Darien," Queen Serenity said. "Let me show you the truth."  
  
Darien then saw a few events that happened and why Serena had said yes.  
  
"I've got to help!"  
  
He saw Diamond preparing an attack and threw a rose.  
  
***  
  
The rose landed in the center of the energy ball just as Diamond was about to release it.  
  
Upon impact, the energy ball exploded, killing Emerald, Sapphire, Diamond, Wise Man, and the droids.  
  
(The next day at the temple)  
  
"Here you go, Serena."  
  
"Darien, what is this?" asked Serena as she opened the box.  
  
Inside the box was a silver charm bracelet. All the charms were yellow crescent moons.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" he said.  
  
"You remembered!" she exclaimed.  
  
He nodded silently.  
  
They then drew into a long, passionate kiss. After they walked towards the others.  
  
"Now that's what I had in my pocket, Raye," Darien said.  
  
"Since when is it your birthday?" Raye asked.  
  
"Since the day I was born," Serena answered. 


	5. Diamonda and the Proposal

Chapter 5: Diamonda and the Proposal  
  
Diamonda looked very intact. Everything was still standing and black flowers were still growing.  
  
"Let's split up, if you find anything, whistle!" commanded Sailor Mercury as they ran off.  
  
"Got it!" they all said.  
  
"After a few minutes of everyone running around the castle and garden, a shrill whistle could be heard form two directions. Sailor Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter followed one whistle and Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn followed the other.  
  
The inner scouts found Tuxedo Mask looking like he had seen a ghost.  
  
"What's up?" asked Jupiter.  
  
"Listen," Tuxedo Mask said as he pushed a button.  
  
A hologram of Diamond appeared. It said, "Well, Sailor Scouts, so you are looking for Serenity? I was going to bring her here, but thought the better of it. You scouts have proved to theory correct. My colleges, however, thought otherwise…anyways, that doesn't matter. By the time you get here, Serenity will be my queen. Ta, ta, losers." The hologram faded.  
  
"I now know the pain that Serena felt when I was taken by Beryl," whispered Tuxedo Mask.  
  
(Back with the Outer Scouts)  
  
"Hey Hotaru! What did you find?" asked Amara as she stopped.  
  
"It's another thought box!" she exclaimed.  
  
'I miss everybody! Please rescue me!'  
  
"We've got to do what she requests!" exclaimed Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Let's go find the others!" said an energetic Neptune.  
  
"It's too late for that," a voice said from behind them.  
  
"It's only the inners, don't worry," said Saturn, seeing the worried looks on Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto's faces.  
  
Both groups shared what they had found.  
  
"Everything is so peculiar," a puzzled Mercury murmured.  
  
(On Nemesis)  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Yes, Diamond?" she replied without showing interest.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he said, flashing a huge black diamond. Before she could answer, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Say no, and all of your friends and family will be gone."  
  
"You couldn't!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then," he said, smirking.  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"Oh, then all these people should die?" he said as a board with all of her friends and family appeared.  
  
"No!" she exclaimed, all choked up.  
  
"Then it's settled. The wedding will be in two Nemesis days, which is the equivalent of four Earth hours. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," she replied glumly.  
  
"Good! Now rest up my dear, you need your rest!" he said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Princess Serenity?" a woman's voice came from the doorway.  
  
"Yes? Who is it?"  
  
"I am a maid and Prince Diamond had ordered me to show you these choices for your wedding dress."  
  
"Serena turned to look at them. They were all black, bleak, and boring. 


	6. Teranito and Rubino

Chapter Six: Teranito and Rubino  
  
The scouts were lounging around the capsule, waiting to arrive at Teranito.  
  
"Hello, Scouts," a hologram of Queen Serenity appeared. "I just got to see a little of what is happening to Serena."  
  
"Where is she?" asked Venus.  
  
"I don't know. Every time the name of the planet is mentioned, it is bleeped out. All that I know that is as of this time, she will be married to Diamond in two hours!"  
  
Everyone was dumbstruck for a few minutes.  
  
"You will find a clue on every planet. Good luck!" Queen Serenity said as she disappeared.  
  
"Here we are, Teranito," mumbled Neptune.  
  
By now, almost everyone had given up hope that they would find Serena in time.  
  
"We'll find her, don't worry," Uranus said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's not that I'm worried about, Uranus, I'm worried that we won't find her in time," Neptune said, infuriated as she slammed her fist on the metal wall of the capsule to let out her anger.  
  
"Shh!" Uranus whispered in her ear. "Look around, we all feel the same way."  
  
There was a glum look plastered on everyone's face.  
  
"Let's find the clue!" Venus said, trying to cheer everyone up.  
  
"Yep! Let's find it," Mars said, still discouraged.  
  
"They searched quickly so that they might be able to find her.  
  
"I found it!"  
  
"Everyone ran towards the direction the yell came from.  
  
"What is it, Pluto? Because I found something too on my way here," Venus called, picking up her pace.  
  
"Listen carefully," Pluto whispered when everyone was near.  
  
'I'd be happy engaged to one person, and it definitely isn't him!'  
  
"Who is Serena talking about as the one person that she's be happily engaged to?" asked Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Everyone turned and stared at him.  
  
"That was a silly question, wasn't it?" he said, blushing.  
  
"Duh!" everyone exclaimed.  
  
"So what did you find, Venus?"  
  
"I don't know Mercury, I haven't listened to it yet."  
  
Sweat drops formed on everyone's heads.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, this message is for you. Your beloved is no longer yours she is mine! Ha Ha!" Diamond's voice cackled.  
  
Tuxedo Mask ran off not looking back when the scouts called his name.  
  
"Look what you've done, Venus!" yelled Sailor Mars at the top of her lungs.  
  
"It's not my fault, you know!"  
  
"It is!"  
  
"Is NOT!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"STOP!" Saturn yelled. "We've got to go!"  
  
Once on Rubino, Mars found the clue.  
  
'Eek! All the dresses are black! What happened to the traditional white?'  
  
"The time is closer, we must hurry!" exclaimed Pluto.  
  
"Right! I'm outie!" Jupiter yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"Me too!" everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Why her? Why her?" Tuxedo Mask said under his breath. 


	7. Emmera and Sapphirate

Chapter Seven: Emmera and Sapphirate  
  
Emmera's surface was green and smooth.  
  
"It looks like gas!" Saturn exclaimed, "But it's solid!"  
  
"This is no time to fool around, we've got to find her!" Neptune exclaimed.  
  
'Time,' Pluto thought. 'Every time the word is mention, it reminds me of my duty. To protect the Gate of Time.'  
  
"Let split up guys," Venus said and everyone nodded in response.  
  
'Where is it? Where is it? We must get to her on time!' thought Mars. Everyone else was thinking along those same lines.  
  
"Everyone! Hurry! Come quick!"  
  
"What is it, Amy?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"It's another message!" she exclaimed, tears threatening to burst out.  
  
'Why do droids have to be my bridesmaids? Why can't it be my friends, and why do I have to marry Diamond. I want it to be Darien…'  
  
"Let's go, guys," said Darien, all of a sudden. "I can't stand it anymore!"  
  
"He's right, we have to go before it's too late!" said Pluto, choosing her words carefully so as not to say time.  
  
"Yeah! No time to stand around. We've got to find her!" Mars exclaimed.  
  
Pluto cringed at the word, but she had to do what she had to do.  
  
Once back in the capsule, Mercury had a few minutes to talk to Mars.  
  
"I thought that you didn't like Sailor Moon," she said softly.  
  
"I thought I didn't either, but once she was gone, I realized the strength she gives us all, the courage she sends around and the way she leads us makes us the great group that we are. Mercury, I miss her!" Mars said tearfully.  
  
"So do we all, Raye," she said, trying to comfort her friend.  
  
"I know Mercury, but I was always mean to her when I should have been proud. What is wrong with me?"  
  
"You're human, Raye, we all make mistakes."  
  
"Amy, Raye! We're here!" Saturn told them.  
  
"Thanks Hotaru! Come on Raye, let's go. We have a mission to finish!"  
  
"You're right, Mercury!"  
  
The scouts stood outside the capsule talking amongst themselves.  
  
"They're obviously not here," whispered Neptune.  
  
"They've got to be on the last planet," Uranus said.  
  
"We don't have much time, we just have thirty minutes let!" Ami cried frantically.  
  
"You're always aware of the time, aren't you Amy?"  
  
"I guess I am, Amara," a blushing Amy said.  
  
A sweat drop formed on the back of everyone's head.  
  
"Amy the brainiac knows everything."  
  
"Stop it, Raye!" Amy said. "We've got to go!"  
  
"Right!" everyone shouted as they headed in their separate directions.  
  
"Guys!" Uranus's voice came.  
  
Neptune's voice could be heard saying "Over here!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"You'll find us in the last place you look, but we'll be married!" Diamond's voice cackled.  
  
"Of course it will be the last place we look, because we will stop looking then!" Mars said, losing her famous temper.  
  
"It's means they're on Nemesis!" Venus exclaimed as the glint that was usually in her eyes returned.  
  
"Duh, that's the one place we haven't looked," Raye said sarcastically.  
  
"Let's get going then!" Saturn exclaimed.  
  
All of the inner scouts all exclaimed "I'm outie!" and they doubled over in laughter as they ran to the capsule. 


	8. The Wedding

Chapter Eight: The Wedding  
  
Serena was taking one final look at herself before she heard the music begin, a sad look on her face.  
  
'Oh no! I'm late!' she thought. 'Wait a minute, what do I care if I'm late for my wedding with him?'  
  
A chill crept up her spine as she remembered what he had said the day before.  
  
"If you are so much as a minute late, or don't show up at all, you can say good bye to your Sailor pals!"  
  
She quickly picked up her bouquet of black roses as she slipped on her shoes and ran for the ballroom.  
  
Her dress was black with long sleeves. A rubber band of some sort held the end of her sleeves against her arm with a little bit flaring out. White dark moons were along the edges of the dress. The top was tight to her body while the bottom was poofy with black lace on it.  
  
Instead of her traditional "meatball" hairstyle, her hair was in a tight bun with one curly strand by each of her temples.  
  
Serena gently smoothed down her dress.  
  
'Here goes nothing,' she thought as she pushed open the doors, not noticing a sign on one of them.  
  
Sapphire was performing the service, although Serena didn't know why. Emerald was Serena's Maid of Honor and the Wise Man was Diamond's Best Man.  
  
(Outside the palace)  
  
"They're here!" Mars said. "I can feel it!"  
  
"Let's go inside!" commanded Pluto.  
  
"Right!" yelled the rest.  
  
Once inside, Jupiter asked to no one in particular, "Which way now?"  
  
Three halls were in front of them.  
  
"Just follow the dull music," Amy said after analyzing each hallyay.  
  
(Inside the ballroom)  
  
"Diamond, do you take Serenity, to be your queen?" asked Sapphire.  
  
"Yes," he said without hesitation.  
  
Sapphire turned to Serena, "Serenity, and do you take Diamond to be your husband?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she mumbled and then piped up, "Yes."  
  
"If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace," said Sapphire in a final tone.  
  
The doors burst open and the scouts yelled, "We do!"  
  
(Outside the ballroom)  
  
Venus was reading the not to all.  
  
"It says… "Only object if nine people agree.""  
  
"We've got nine!" Saturn shrieked with enthusiasm.  
  
As they opened the door, they heard Sapphire speaking.  
  
"If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
"We do!" they shouted.  
  
"That means Serena said yes!" muttered Darien to himself as he snuck back to the capsule.  
  
***  
  
"My note says that you must have nine people!" Diamond sneered.  
  
"Who's missing?" they asked, all looking around.  
  
"Darien," Serena mumbled.  
  
"See, so we will be married," Diamond grinned.  
  
"I object," a soft voice said.  
  
"What?!" Emerald, Diamond, Sapphire, and Wise Man yelled.  
  
"I said, I object!" Serena repeated a little louder. She then transformed and started throwing attacks at him as the other scouts had started doing. Diamond started to prepare a powerful attack…  
  
Just then, a rose flew by  
  
(In the capsule)  
  
"Darien," Queen Serenity said. "Let me show you the truth."  
  
Darien then saw a few events that happened and why Serena had said yes.  
  
"I've got to help!"  
  
He saw Diamond preparing an attack and threw a rose.  
  
***  
  
The rose landed in the center of the energy ball just as Diamond was about to release it.  
  
Upon impact, the energy ball exploded, killing Emerald, Sapphire, Diamond, Wise Man, and the droids.  
  
(The next day at the temple)  
  
"Here you go, Serena."  
  
"Darien, what is this?" asked Serena as she opened the box.  
  
Inside the box was a silver charm bracelet. All the charms were yellow crescent moons.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" he said.  
  
"You remembered!" she exclaimed.  
  
He nodded silently.  
  
They then drew into a long, passionate kiss. After they walked towards the others.  
  
"Now that's what I had in my pocket, Raye," Darien said.  
  
"Since when is it your birthday?" Raye asked.  
  
"Since the day I was born," Serena answered. 


End file.
